


Bittersweet

by SarahLightning



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 16+, BoyxBoy, Death Note - Freeform, L - Freeform, Lemon, Light Yagami - Freeform, M/M, Shopping, Smut, Yaoi, lawlight, lawlightsmut, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: Light and L go to the mall to get Light a suit. L is curious and finds a store he shouldn’t have. ( SMUT)





	Bittersweet

LIGHT’S POV

” I hate this store Light-Kun.”

“You Hate them all Ryuzaki.” I looked at a few more suits and took three of the suits into a changing room. I could hear Ryuzaki groaning outside of the room I was changing in. “Unhook the handcuffs Ryuzaki.” L complied to my request and briefly unhooked the handcuffs. I changed into the suit and stepped out of the changing room. “Well what do you think Ryuzaki?”

“I think I want food.”

“Seriously Ryuzaki I need an opinion! You’re the one who insists that you need to go out to that dinner with the detective agency tomorrow. You’re also the one that insists we need to stay handcuffed! I want to look nice!” I was unsure of how I got into a situation where my only way to shop was with Ryuzaki. I sighed. I had been begging Ryuzaki to get out for a while. Ryuzaki being the antisocial person that he is didn’t want to go anywhere. In the end it was Watari who made him come here with me. Watari told him it was only fair. “It’s not like I want to go to the detective dinner Light-Kun. You know I hate to interact with most people. Watari said it would be extremely rude to not go because it’s a big event and I was invited. Watari said he told them I was just sending a subordinate so that my identity is protected. Still I feel as uncomfortable with this as you do.”

” It’s not that I feel uncomfortable going Ryuzaki. It’s that I have to go with YOU, and YOU are going to make us wear the handcuffs. I want to look nice to distract from that.” Ryuzaki sat on a bench in his weird position. At first it was strange being seen with someone who acts so weird in public, but I guess I got used to forced interaction with Ryuzaki. I was often angry at Ryuzaki because sometimes I felt locked up with him. I knew Ryuzaki didn’t want to make me that way. Ryuzaki just wanted to keep me close to him because I was a Kira suspect. However, Ryuzaki was so antisocial that he would never go anywhere it wasn’t long before I started to feel more like a prisoner then just a person, he was keeping his eye on. “Light-Kun are you really going to buy that suit? It doesn’t look super comfortable...”

“It doesn’t have to be the most comfortable thing Ryuzaki. It’s not like I am going to wear it every day.” Ryuzaki stares at me like I was talking nonsense. “Light-Kun it’s a waste of money if you don’t wear it every day.”

” Ryuzaki nobody but you wears the same exact outfit every day. Besides these are fancy suits Ryuzaki they aren’t supposed to be worn every day. You only wear them at special occasions that’s the point.” Ryuzaki puts the handcuffs in his pocket so others don’t see them when they aren’t connected. “I’m just saying Light-Kun it doesn’t make sense to spend all your money on an outfit that you are going to wear once when you could be buying sweets.”

” Not everyone can eat sweets all day and still be skinny afterwards like you can Ryuzaki.”

” I have a high metabolism Light-Kun.” I walk back into the dressing room and put on one of the other suits I wanted to try. “Light-Kun are you getting back in your own clothes now so we can leave?” I sighed and popped just my head out the door. I couldn’t step out because I was still undressed. “No Ryuzaki. Not yet. I wanted to try on two other suits remember.” Ryuzaki was clearly starting to lose his patience with me and with this store. “Light-Kun we have been in this store for two hours! Can you please hurry it up a little bit? I’m hungry!”

” You’re always hungry Ryuzaki.”

” Even if I am always hungry...I still want to leave this store! Can’t you try shopping faster Light-Kun?”

” Clothes shopping isn’t always fast Ryuzaki. You have to find something that looks good and fits.” I stepped out of the dressing room in the second suit. Ryuzaki looked at me for a little bit then went to sucking his thumb. “I am going to starve because of you Light-Kun.” I glared at Ryuzaki. Sometimes it was hard to keep my patience with him. He was being quite annoying as usual. “You’re not going to starve Ryuzaki. You ate before we came and that was two and a half hours ago! You shouldn’t be hungry!” I went back into the dressing room and started unbuttoning the shirt then Ryuzaki came in. “RYUZAKI!!” Ryuzaki didn’t really care about my privacy. “I want you to get back into your clothes Light-Kun so we can get some food.” I sighed. “Ryuzaki I want to try on one more suit then we can go get food or go to any store you want.” Ryuzaki looked at me as if trying to decide whether I was telling the truth that I would really take him wherever he wanted or not. “Do you promise we can get food Light-Kun?”

“I promise. Please just let me try this on Ryuzaki.”

“Fine but next we will get food.” Ryuzaki left the changing room and went to go sit outside. I undressed and put on the last suit. I really liked this one. I think I’ll get it. “Hey Ryuzaki, what do you think of this suit?”

“It’s nice I guess.” That was probably the best response I was going to get from Ryuzaki. I went back into the dressing room and put on my own clothes and brought out the suit I wanted. Ryuzaki made us put the handcuffs back on like I expected. I payed for the suit then We left the store. When we left Ryuzaki looked like a caged animal that had recently been sent back into the wild. “Alright Ryuzaki you can pick the next place as I promised.”

“I want to get sweets Light-Kun.”

” Ok fine.” We walked around the mall to try and find a place when Ryuzaki suddenly stopped in front of a store. “Light-Kun! I found a candy place!” Oh no... I been in that store before and it’s not the type of store Ryuzaki was expecting. The store was titled Sweet Stuff but there weren’t any windows looking into the inside of it and it definitely didn’t look colorful like a typical candy store someone would bring their child into. “Ryuzaki you won’t like that store.”

“What do you mean I won’t like it Light-Kun? It’s called sweet stuff. That name sounds pretty good to me.”

” Ryuzaki it’s not what you think. When they say sweet stuff, they don’t mean candy...” Ryuzaki wasn’t listening he started to yank on the handcuffs and drag me inside. “Ryuzaki! I won’t go in that store with you!” Ryuzaki glared at me. “Light-Kun I want sweets. I need sweets Light-Kun and you promised I could pick the next place!” I looked at Ryuzaki and finally gave up. He wasn’t going to go anywhere until I went into that store with him. I sighed as I finally gave in and walked into the store. I could feel myself blushing I was so embarrassed! I couldn’t believe I was in a sex store with L! This couldn’t be happening! Ryuzaki looked around at the contents of the store. “L-Light-Kun. W-What are these things?” Ryuzaki picked up a vibrater and looked at it as if it were a mid-evil torture device. I was cursing Watari on the inside for not explaining to Ryuzaki what sex toys were. Now I had to explain! Ryuzaki wouldn’t just let it go! I was blushing all over as I took the vibrater from Ryuzaki and put it back on the shelf. “R-Ryuzaki these are sex toys...”

” Sex toys? For pleasure purposes?”

” Yes...”

” Does Light-Kun have Sex toys?” I could swear I saw him blushing. “Ryuzaki! Why would you ask that?!” Ryuzaki blushed. “I was only curious because You didn’t want to come in this store. It was almost like you had been in here before.” I blushed deeply as Ryuzaki seemed to get closer to me. “R-Ryuzaki...”

“It’s interesting that someone as smart as Light-Kun would pleasure himself with sex toys. They must be really good then.”

” I never said I used sex toys!”

” You implied it though.”

” How?!”

” By not wanting to come in this store and by telling me that it wasn’t the kind of store I thought it was. Light-Kun must have had a way to know what store this was before we came because it doesn’t have windows.” I was blushing hard now. Why did Ryuzaki have to be so damn smart? “O-ok I do have a sex toy but it’s not like I use it often!” Ryuzaki’s eyes got wide. “Light-Kun What does it feel like?”

” W-What! D-Don’t ask me that! Isn’t it obvious?”

” I want to hear from Light-Kun what it feels like.”

” I-It’s hard to describe Ryuzaki it just feels good.”

” Interesting.”

” Can we go now?! I don’t want to be in here with you anymore it’s embarrassing!” I was blushing so hard I thought my face would burn up. “I have one more question for Light-Kun.” Oh no he better not ask another embarrassing question. I was about ready to die on the spot if he did. “O-Ok...” Ryuzaki smiled. “Is Light-Kun a Virgin?”

“That’s private!”

” Ahh I see so Light-Kun IS a Virgin.”

” I never said I was!”

“You wouldn’t be embarrassed if you weren’t.”

“Yes, I would! You asked an embarrassing question Ryuzaki!”

“Ok, So, are you a Virgin or not?”

” O-Ok I am but please don’t go around telling everyone.”

” It’s fine Light-Kun no need to be embarrassed about being a virgin. I’m a Virgin too Light-Kun if that helps you feel any better.”

”H-How are you ok with asking people personal things like that?!”

” I guess I’m not as concerned about these types of things as Light-Kun is.” Ryuzaki reached his hand down and touched the front of my pants. It was clearly an accident, but it was still embarrassing.

“R-Ryuzaki!”

“I’m sorry. Did that embarrass you Light-Kun?”

” YES!”

” I’m sorry again.” Ryuzaki moved his hand away. The only issue was that I had a boner now. “It seems like that the touch exited Light-Kun.” In that moment I dragged Ryuzaki out of the store and we went back to headquarters. It wasn’t fair that my body reacted the way it did. Did I like Ryuzaki? Or did I just get horny because we were in a sex store? Who am I kidding? Of course, I liked Ryuzaki. I have for a while I don’t know how much longer I can keep hiding it from him...

Later in our room me and Ryuzaki were getting ready for bed. I needed a shower. Ryuzaki came along of course due to the handcuffs. I had definitely seen Ryuzaki naked before and it Was hard enough to pretend I didn’t have a reaction, but I could manage. For some reason tonight was even harder. Was it because he had accidentally touched me that way earlier? for some reason Ryuzaki seemed to notice my struggle. “is something wrong Light-Kun?”

” I’m fine Ryuzaki.”

” Are you sure?” Ryuzaki started to touch my waist. “Ryuzaki!” Ryuzaki was blushing. I was too. We couldn’t hide this from each other anymore. We both had feelings for each other for a long time. Today just made it impossible to hide it. Ryuzaki kneeled down in front of me. “I’ll try to do better than sex toys Light-Kun.”

“R-Ryuzaki...” Ryuzaki brushed the inside of my thigh gently with his fingers. It wasn’t much of a touch so why did it feel like a lot? “A-ahhhh~ Ryuzaki~” I gasped as Ryuzaki got closer to touching my private spot. Ryuzaki grabbed me and sat on the shower floor with me in his lap. He continued to stroke my thigh and he bit my neck gently looking for a weak spot. “We don’t have to go all the way tonight Light-Kun. I’ll try to make you feel good though.” There was no more hiding from each other anymore. This is what we both wanted no we didn’t just want this we needed it. I needed Ryuzaki and he needed me. This is the way things were supposed to be. I gasped as I felt Ryuzaki wrap his hand around me directly and pump slowly. I rocked my body back and forth against his hips slowly.

Our relationship was so complicated nobody would understand. I had no idea things would end this way, but I guess life was full of sweet things. I wouldn’t last long with him. Not this way. Ryuzaki’s movements had gotten faster now. “Do you like me playing with you Light-Kun?”

” Y-Yes.” I panted as I reached my orgasm. At least we were in the shower so there wasn’t a mess anywhere. Ryuzaki looked quite satisfied with himself. I collapsed with Ryuzaki’s body being the only thing holding me up.

I guess you could say life can be unexpected. You never know what will happen or where it will take you. I suppose maybe I will never know why my life is so bittersweet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that’s kinda smutty. I hope you like it ^^


End file.
